


Jared Can't Solve Puzzles

by Peas_the_Shelby



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Camera shy!Evan, Evan teases Jared, Evan's comfortable around Jared, First Kiss, Fluff, Gamer!Jared, Jared can't do puzzles, Jared's a youtuber, Jared's subscribers love Evan, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, ohmygod they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peas_the_Shelby/pseuds/Peas_the_Shelby
Summary: The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinmen is an insanely cool youtuber. He definitely does not like his camera shy roommate, Evan. His subscribers definitely do not ship them together. Nope.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Kleinsen - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Jared Can't Solve Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sochill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/gifts).



> My dear friend, or just the writer of the best AU ever, Megan, has granted me permission to write this fanfiction

“Hey guys! It’s me, the insanely cool Jared Kleimen. I know I usually edit a video to put all the juicy bits together, but we’re going live because you guys asked for it. Today we are trying out a puzzle game, Kritzner!” He opened the game and started filming his screen.

“Okay, I am not the best at puzzles, more first person shooters. So, I practiced a little earlier with the help of my roommate, Evan. Evan’s like really good at puzzles. But, TODAY I am going to attempt to complete all of them myself because I am a strong and independent man!”

“Are you talking to yourself again?” The call was heard from somewhere, probably the living room. Jared smacked his head as he turned around to wear the voice came from.

“I don’t talk to myself!” Jared called back. Comments were coming up on his livestream to some extent of laughter and “lol”s. 

“Sure,” Evan replied. Jared turned his face back to the camera and put on his youtuber smile once more.

“Alright, let’s play some puzzles!” The grin on his face vanished, “that sounded bad. This is why I edit.”

He began going through the game. The first puzzles were easy. It was only solving some riddles. However, after he finished the first level, he got stuck. 

“Um, I- ah.” He clicked rapidly on the computer keys, trying to figure it out. “Ev! I need help!”

“Are you trying to play the puzzle game again? You know you’re bad at puzzles,” Evan snickered. He walked into the room, looking at the screen.

“I am not bad at puzzles,” Jared pouted. He was, but he did not want to give Evan the satisfaction.

“You only made it past level one, level two is easy. Scoot.” Evan began typing away on the computer. Jared looked at him. His hair was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His eyes were this perfect shade of brown and if you looked closely enough, you could see gold specks. His face was absolutely perfect. It has a very kissable face.

“Jared, are you even listening? Look, the princess tells you something, right? You just follow what she says to find the next clue and you keep following them. You haven’t even read the tough puzzles yet. Why are you even playing this?” Jared was trying to shake off the secret attraction he had for his best friend. 

“Youtube video,” Jared replied. He shrugged slightly, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible.

“Jared, you- you’ll edit me out, ri-right?” Evan glanced towards the floor, trying to edge out of the camera's view.

“Come on, don’t you want the masses to see your face?” Jared was teasing Evan, as he always did.

“Not- not really,” Evan whispered. Jared frowned a little.

“I can't edit you out, Ev.” He grimaced when he heard Evan’s almost shouted reply.

“Why- why not?” Evan was ascance.

“It’s live! Plus, I want my subscribers to see how smart you are!” Jared tried to give his biggest and most assuring smile.

“I’ll help you from over here,” Evan whispered from the corner not shown by the camera.

“Come on, Ev,” Jared urged.

“Nope, no camera.” Even smirked at Jared, knowing he would back off.

“Fine, but I’m sure my subscribers love you!” Jared glanced back at the live, skimming through the comments. He suddenly noticed that it was not   
just about Evan, but about him and Evan. Jared blushed and decided to just continue the game and video. As promised, Evan helped him from the corner. The viewers did not see Evan for another month. It could all be attributed to one thing: Evan did not want to be on camera. However, they did get to see him again.

“Have you seen my blue shirt?” Evan was heard from down the hall.

“All of them are blue, Ev,” Jared sighed. He contemplated editing this out later, until he remembered how his subscribers had reacted last time. It might be nice for them to see Evan again. And then Evan walked in, he looked nice.

“How do I look?” Evan looked a little shy to be asking Jared this question. He was not dressed especially nice. It was only slacks and a button up, but   
damn did he look good in it.

“You, um, you look good, Ev.” He tried to give him his most genuine smile. Evan nodded and walked out. Jared really hoped the camera was not   
picking up the blush that was currently coating his cheeks. It did, and Jared’s subscribers loved it. They could not help it. The Insanely Cool Jared einmen had a roommate. Jared read through the comments on his latest video on the couch in their living room. They were mostly about the both of them, since Evan had appeared for merely a couple of seconds. And Jared’s blush.

Jared4eva: You should ask him out!!!!!!

PuzzleL0v3r: I love how you call him Ev

PieKick: Aw, you have a boyfriend!!!!

“What are you doing?” Evan plopped on the couch next to him , startling poor Jared. Jared immediately blushed and slammed his laptop closed.

“Nothing!” He was blushing harder then he should have been. Way harder. It was not like he had been doing anything, or talking about Evan. He’d just been… thinking. Yeah, thinking. It had been nothing about Evan. Nothing at all.

“You okay, Jared?” Evan looked concerned. Jared wanted to lie to him, he really did.

“Yeah.” But he couldn’t lie to Evan.

“No, you’re not. Talk to me.” Evan leaned toward Jared with a smile on his face. This prompted Jared to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m fine, I’m just going through comments on my latest video,” Jared admitted. He was not going to admit Evan what the comments were about. He would simply forget that fact.Yeah. Forget.

“Are they bad?” Before Jared could say anything against this, Evan snatched up his laptop. 

“No!” Jared tried to snatch the laptop back, but Evan had already read the comments and he was… blushing?

“Jared… do you like me?” Evan had this perfectly innocent look on his face. Perfect.

“I- ah, um, maybe? Um, yes. I do. But you don't, you don’t have to do anything about it or anything. We can just forget about it.” Jared had been stammering what was probably too long.

“Jared!” Evan was laughing. Why was Evan laughing? “I like you too!”

“Oh.” He was dumbfounded. Completely dumbfounded. And then. Wait. Evan’s lips were on his. Wait. Evan was kissing him. EVAN HANSEN WAS KISSING HIM. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Wait, he should kiss back. He should. And he did. It was kinda messy, he had not kissed anyone in a while. Last time was a couple of years ago when he decided he did not like kissing girls. Evan Hansen was not a girl. Evan was Evan. Evan, Evan, Evan. 

Suddenly, Evan was not kissing him anymore. 

“Was that okay?” Evan seemed so shy, so innocent.

“Hell yeah,” Jared replied. He leaned towards Evan deciding to kiss the shit out of him. Sounds like a good plan.

Him and Evan began to date, obviously. Jared did not really think about telling his subscribers of this new information. So it happened, three months later, a puzzle live.

“Hello all! It is I, the insanely cool Jared Kleinmen. I am bringing you another puzzle game live stream, since all of you insist on me doing it live so I   
can’t edit out me being stupid. I am offended.” Jared continued on however haphazardly. His subscribers were mostly mocking him in the comments section, but he deserved it. He was terrible at puzzles. Absolutely terrible.

“Evan! I need help!” Jared called down the hall.

“With what?” Evan was currently working. He had to finish this drawing for work and he could not take a break. He was in his zone.

“A puzzle game,” Jared begrudgingly admitted. “Ev, please. All my subscribers are making fun of me.”

“Fine, but only because I love you.” Jared was showing his smuggest expression on his face, when he noticed the comment section. His subscribers were going crazy.

Kitefly: LOVE?!?!?!?

JessicaFlore: You’re finally dating him!

Jared4eva: Do you have something to tell us, Jared?

Oops.

“Yeah, um, I’m dating Evan.” Jared was blushing when Evan walked into the room.

“How are you so good at learning all the other games, but you can’t learn puzzle games for shit,” Evan mumbled. He leaned over Jared, pressing himself into him.

“I- I don’t know,” Jared stuttered.

“Are you okay?” Evan leaned back from the computer, studying Jared’s face. “Oh my god, you’re live again, aren’t you?” Evan rushed away from the   
computer to where the camera would not be able to see him.

“What do I do again?” Jared tried to put on his best and most innocent smile.

“You have to find the hole,” Evan replied.

“That’s what she said,” Jared whispered. He typed away, trying to follow Evan’s instructions.

“Oh my god, will you stop it with that? You say it while we…” Evan suddenly remembered the reason he was standing in the corner. Jared was live. With people. Listening. “Um, do stu-stuff.”

“I can’t find any holes,” Jared sighed. Deciding to ignore the quip Evan made while his subscribers were listening. Obviously Evan hadn’t meant to, but Jared was starting to turn red.

“You never can,” Evan grunted.

“Hey!” Jared tried to find whatever hole Evan was talking about. He chose to ignore his boyfriend’s obvious betrayal. 

“Come and help me, please?” Jared tried to give his most convincing smile.

“I’m helping from over her,” Evan replied.

“I need you to do this part for me, I can’t figure it out.” Jared sounded like an idiot, and he knew. He couldn’t do puzzles.

“I’m sure you’re capable.” Evan did not want to make a fool of himself in front of a camera, or something.

“Please? I’ll make it worth your while?” Jared was trying to get help before all of his subscribers left the live and begged him to never play a puzzle game again. Or worse, if the game was boring they would focus on all the ways Evan had embarrassed Jared. That could not happen.

“Fine,” Evan grunted. He walked over, going back to the position he and Jared had been earlier and started typing away. “There.” 

Jared was overjoyed, and before Evan could walk away, he made it worth his while. He kissed him. He turned his attention back to the game

“This is so hard,” Jared whispered. As he addressed his subscribers, he couldn’t help but hear Evan’s soft reply.

“That’s what she said.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I tried. Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
